


Those Beautiful Hands

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: “John had beautiful hands” – Paul McCartney





	Those Beautiful Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2014

John has beautiful hands, Paul thought one day as they worked on a song. It was late in the afternoon and the sun began to set. They were upstairs in John’s little bedroom, on his tiny bed, strumming their guitars and scribbling words and accords down onto a piece of paper.

Paul watched, no stared, as John moved the pencil over the more yellow than white paper. He felt his own young body response to the smooth movements of John’s wrist and the way John’s long, artistic fingers held the pencil rather tightly. He knew it was wrong to think something like that about another bloke, but he just couldn’t help himself. John moved very different from the way he held it when he was drawing. Paul could see the tiny muscles in his hand twitch and flex as he wrote. The skin was tight around his hand and looked both soft and ruff at the same time. Paul wanted to touch it, caress it with his fingers, kiss it with his lips and taste it with his tongue. Suddenly John’s hand stopped moving and Paul was brought back into the room. He slowly looked up and at John as he felt a pair of eyes dig into his body, making him nervous, but more confident. John was watching him, his lips parted. All Paul wanted to do at that moment was to lean in and run his tongue over that thin bottom lip, probing it between them and lick at his perfectly straight, white teeth.

‘So, what’s next?’ John asked, dragging Paul’s mind back into reality and out of his dirty and forbidden fantasy. Paul blinked a few times as he stared at John before clearing his throat and answering him with a unsteady voice.

‘Let’s just go over it one more time. See what we’ve got so far.’ He spoke. John nodded and grabbed his guitar again after he had laid the paper back between them. Paul’s eyes moved down to John’s fingers that placed themselves so perfectly on the strings of his guitar. Paul could see the strings press into John’s skin, making it a little white. Paul wondered if the strings sometimes still hurt John. He wished it did. Then he could kiss the pain away. A flash of himself holding John’s hand in his own as he kissed the fingertips repeatedly one after the other as he looked deep into John’s eyes, occasionally licking one and finally sucking one into his mouth. John’s face all flushed with desire and the uneasiness of his hard on in his pants. A snap of John’s finger in front of his face brought him back again. He looked up at John. His own face turning slightly red, hoping John wouldn’t be drawing the right conclusions.

‘You okay?’ John asked. He looked worried. Paul quickly nodded and smiled faintly.

‘Yeah. Fine,’ He said, ‘You count in, alright?’ Paul placed his own fingers onto the strings and looked down at the page to see what he was supposed to play. He could see John didn’t buy it in the corner of his eye. John’s eyes were narrowed and he was studying him closely. His fingers removed themselves from the strings and relaxed. Paul’s breath stocked as he watched John hold the neck of the guitar loosely and couldn’t help but imagining it being something else. Paul blushed slightly at his dirty mind and looked away to his own fingers that were placed carefully onto the strings in the right position. His body twitched and he gasped slightly as he felt a hand on his bicep, holding him tightly.

‘You sure? You don’t lo-’

‘Yes! Why yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be, you git?’ Paul interrupted him. John looked a bit taken aback by his harsh voice. Paul wanted to say he was sorry, but he couldn’t open his mouth. There was something that stopped him. John’s grip on him loosened a little, but he didn’t remove his hand. Paul silently was glad about that.

‘Well, you’ve been acting so distant and you’ve been staring at me for at least eighty per cent of the time! And besides, you haven’t done a damn thing since we started.’ John told him. His voice sounded as harsh as Paul’s had been and Paul swallowed thickly. He thought he had hid it well enough. He looked down at the bed and started playing with his fingers.

‘Just tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.’ John said with a sigh. Paul shrugged, not looking up at him. John moved his hand up to Paul’s chin and lifted his head towards him. He smiled sweetly as their eyes met. It drew the breath from Paul’s lungs.

‘Paul, please tell me.’ John asked. Paul’s throat tightened. John rarely said “please”. Paul nodded and moved his own hand to John’s that still held his chin. John watched him with curiosity. Paul took a deep breath as he let his hand wrap around John’s. John tried to take his hand back, thinking that was what Paul meant, but Paul shook his head “no” and held onto him tighter and placed John’s hand against his cheek. John’s lips parted and his breath hitched as he  felt Paul place a little kiss on the palm of his hand. Paul removed his eyes from John’s, afraid for John’s reaction. His heart was beating fast in his chest. His body tensed, expecting a big punch or something like that within seconds. It didn’t come. It never did. All that came was the feeling of John’s hand turning and his fingers wrapping themselves around his hand. Paul’s heart skipped a beat as he felt the softness of John’s skin moving over his hand. Paul shyly peeked and saw John’s thumb caressing him sweetly. Paul looked up without moving his head and saw John smiling at him as the other hand still held his guitar in place. Paul couldn’t help but give a little giggle. It’s alright, he thought as he held John’s hand a little tighter and kissed it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
